Jealousy
by LexiLex24
Summary: Lance gets a date with Kristin, but what does Ilana think of this. Slight LancexKristin, a lot of LancexIlana. Beware fluff!


Hi everyone!

LexiLex24 here! This is my first story, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

As much as I love this show, I do not own it. If I did it wouldn't be canceled.

There's really nothing inappropriate in this story. Unless your offended by LancexIlana fluff.

* * *

Ilana was sitting in front of her and Lance's history class and was listening intently. She felt as if learning about Earth's traditions, customs, and backgrounds would aid her in blending in. It was all so fascinating to her! Special holidays, tension between different races, how the economy changed ever so much since the stock market crash.

Obviously, the other students didn't share her enthusiasm. She took the chance while 's back was turned to casually look around at her fellow peers.

She felt slight disdain as she was met with kids attempting to stay conscious and girls chatting on the phone with one another in spite of them being within earshot. But the sight of Lance filled her with disappointment.

He was slouching in his chair; one shimmy away from sliding straight onto the blue and grey tile floor. Complete with closed eyes and a thin river of drool making it's way to his chin.

Ilana glared at her protector, paying no mind to the several girls in class "awwing" at the sight and claiming how "adorable" he looked in his sleep."_There is NOTHING adorable about not seizing the opportunity to learn about our new_ _home! _" Ilana raged in her mind.

Checking if their teacher's attention was still occupied with pointing at the continents, she ripped a sheet of paper from her pink and powder blue polka-dotted spiral notebook. With great skill, she folded it into a small plane in a matter of seconds and turned back around to lock onto her target.

She narrowed her eyes at the slumbering teenage corporal and launched her origami alarm clock.

The weaponized sheet of line paper hit Lance square in the nose, causing him to jolt awake with a start and raise his hands to a fighting position.

When he looked around and realized he was still at his desk instead of on a Galalunian obstacle course, he discovered what brought upon his rude (and rather embarrassing) awakening.

Upon picking it up, he immediately began scanning the tax funded room for the victim of his next beating.

While staring down a suspicious looking boy with greasy shoulder length hair, he heard a _psst!_ and snapped his neck in the subtle call's direction.

Ilana was shooting him a rather sly smirk that still held a sense of reprimanding as she mouthed the words "pay attention" and turned around to do said thing once again.

Lance slightly scowled feeling as if he had been challenged rather than disrespected, or "dissed" as every other eighteen year old boy called it.

Lance began to spitefully tear four or five thin slices of tree from his plain navy blue composition notebook and balled them up to form a paper snowball slightly bigger than both of his hands put together.

With his army grown killer instinct he just barely began to reel back his right arm like a catapult and...

"Mr. Lunis!"

Lance abruptly paused mid throw looking awkwardly between himself and his teacher. The latter raised a thick graying eyebrow.

"If you have a question I'd be more than happy to answer it. No need to make a spectical of yourself."he said a slightly joking tone.

Lance hunched his shoulders trying to make himself feel smaller(a habit of his when he was nervous or uncomfortable). "No, I'm good. Sorry about that." he sheepishly muttered barely audible.

seemed satisfied and returned to his lesson. Lance glowered at the back of the freckled menace's short blonde hair as she smiled triumphantly to herself.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?!" Lance angrily questioned the princess undercover walking beside him.

"You should be more grateful we have the chance to earn a credible education on this planet." she provided simply.

Lance simply buried his hands in his pockets as they came to a stop by her locker. The sulking lad tried to place his attention on something else. His gorgeous lime green eyes panned over the crowd of gossiping cheerleaders and boasting jocks to find the most peculiar couple in school. Octus(known as Newton as long as they were in public), and Kimmy, the former stereotypically evil red-headed cheerleader latching his arm while smiling contentedly.

"Hello Lance and Ilana." greeted "Newton".

"Yeah hey! What's up you guys?" Kimmy asked sounding quite pleasant.

Lance simply shrugged while Ilana searched her mind for something to say that wouldn't come off as "We only tolerate you because Octus likes you". "Not much" she said finding more interest in arranging the heavy textbooks in her locker than talking to her.

Kimmy looked down slightly hurt.(Wait, hurt? That can't be right). She expected a half-baked answer from Lance knowing it's in his nature, but she was hoping for more from the usually chipper girl. Kimmy admits she wasn't the nicest person to her when they first met,(sure, let's call making her fall from a 3-foot high stack of cheerleaders and making fun of her after she saved you _less than_ nice) but after falling for Newton, she began to feel genuine remorse for her actions. She had been secretly wanting to make it up to her and maybe even bond with her. But she didn't know how.

She decided to give it another try. "So Ilana, we've known each other for a while now, but we seem to know so little _about_ each other. I'd like to be closer to you if I'm gonna be dating your... whatever Newton is to you." she confessed giving said whatever a small hug and smile, which was returned by the out of this world robot.

Ilana simply rolled her eyes against her locker. Kimmy didn't give up.

" I mean things like your favorite color, your favorite food, or your favorite show.." she casually listed.

" Pink, salmon, and _"Highschool Heights"._ Ilana answered rather quickly and all but tore the locker off it's hinges slamming it shut. Kimmy jumped slightly and refrained from questioning her further. Newton tried to ease the tension as awkward silence plagued the air.

" So did you two learn anything interesting in History?" he inquired.

"Oh yes!" Ilana responded, her normal perkiness returning being given the chance to talk about her day." Turns out America's government is based on a system called checks and balances..."

Lance yet again attempted to find something worth his attention in the now almost empty hallway. Looking towards his left, he hit the jackpot.

It was that goth girl Lance talked to at the Scary Mary party. As well as shared some martial arts play with. Just as he began to contemplate pretending to walk by her by chance and giving her a "Hey", he saw three Sherman high cheerleaders approach her.

_"I doubt a girl like her is friends with girls like them"._ he thought.

A cheerleader with silky black hair that just barely touched past her shoulders held up by a big pink hairband along with pale skin and blue eyes on the edge of being lavender said to her "Ugh! Goth Alert!. Beware the daughter of Dracula!" her friends began to giggle in a manner befitting bimbos with nothing better to do. The bullying victim simply kept her attention focused on her locker, though Lance could tell she was annoyed if not stung by the cheesy joke.

" Better warn Scotland, this girl just ruined plaid for the whole world." said a haughty long haired brunette with green eyes, full lips painted with bubblegum pink lipstick, and matching blush adorning her chipmunk cheeks. She was referring to her plaid mini skirt.

"Seriously, a girl like you is just..."

"Nice, intelligent, understanding, talented, strong, and beautiful".

All four girl's attention turned to the masculine voice that interrupted the blonde ponytailed assailant with brown eyes and light green eyeshadow.

The only girl not dressed in a tight green shirt and too short skirt allowed herself a smile at her savior in blue jeans.

Ilana, Kimmy, and Newton ceased their mediocre conversation to watch Lance tell off the over-sized barbies.

Lance continued while glaring at them," I suggest you leave her alone. Unless you want to be hung from the Sherman High bell tower by the short shorts beneath your uniforms." he threatened.

The hostile airheads scurried away like the insecure kittens they were, and the girl glanced up at the taller boy.

"Thanks".

"No problem, I just couldn't just stand by and watch an innocent person getting picked on". Lance said thinking back to his past in the military academy.

"No really, that was very sweet of you." "And um..." she trailed off beginning to twiddle her fingers. Lance raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you really mean all those things?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Lance just shot her his amazing smile. You know, that genuine one that was rare, but could obliterate a million rain clouds in an instant. Her cheeks became a barely visible light pink.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?". She beamed and then looked down shyly. "It's cool if you don't want to, but maybe you could come with me to the park tonight. We could just look at the stars and talk to each other ."she offered. "I want to repay you".

Although sitting around and talking about feelings wasn't Lance's idea of fun, he decided if it gave him a chance have the date he couldn't at the homecoming dance, it would be worth it. "Sure, sounds like fun." he accepted in his laid-back manner of speaking.

Ilana watched the entire exchange silently. Although words didn't convey how she was feeling right now, her body language certainly did. Her arms began to cross, she subconsciously tapped her right foot, and her brilliant amber eyes narrowed and shined with an emotion Ilana recently met 2 minutes ago.

_"I should be happy Lance is acting in a much more acceptable way than this morning. As a princess my primary concern is the safety and well-being of others. Then why am I upset about this?"_ she questioned her own physce. Before she could find the answer, Lance came over and regarded his allies with a rather cheery demeanor.

"Sorry about that guys. Now let's get to gym class. We all have that together right?" he asked double checking.

"Yes, let us make our way to the gymnasium before we arrive tardy." Newton suggested. Kimmy giggled at his almost mechanical way of speaking before grabbing his hand and leading him to the "gymnasium". Kimmy glanced over her shoulder and saw a slightly upset looking Ilana slowly follow. Kimmy gave a small grimace of worry before turning her head back.

* * *

Gym class seemed fairly normal... but wasn't. All the students ran the regulatory 5 laps before class began. But Ilana could care less about her cardio at the moment and kept her gaze locked on Lance running beside the compatible girl he saved earlier.

"I still don't even know your name you know." Lance stated jogging at her side.

" It's Kristin". she told him.

"Kristin huh?" he said. "That's kinda pretty".

She muttered a modest "thanks" and tried to keep up her pace. Ilana's glare remained fixed on them after the whistle was blown and the gym teacher , announced free time.

While students scattered, Lance and Kristin found a secluded corner in the gym to talk and get to know each other better.

Ilana just stood there in her light just barely pink t-shirt and hot pink soffee shorts with white lines rimming the sides; wondering why them being together was causing this ice cold twist in her stomach.

"Ilana what's wrong?" a feminine voice pried out of the blue.

Ilana jumped at the sound and turned around to find the beautiful, taller, and much more popular girl she still didn't quite care for. Ilana tried to look as calm and cool as possible placing one hand on her hip and letting the other one dangle as she stared at the girl in a purple v-neck t-shirt that put her "assets" out for display and white sweatpants that reached just below her knees.

"I'm just fine, thank you Kimmy." Ilana answered haughtily.

"Except...?"Kimmy pressed on on.

"Except..."she said trying to think of a witty comeback that would shoo the robot's girlfriend away, but after a few seconds she dropped her tough facade and slumped her shoulders. A defeated and deflated look coming across her cute child-like face.

"I just-, I mean I... _I_ don't even know what's wrong with me Kimmy. Everytime I see Lance with that _Kristin_ girl, I get this strange but painful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Pretty pathetic right?" she asked the girl in front of her. Although Kimmy had no idea about Ilana's status as a princess an entire planet looked up to with admiration, she knew Ilana was perhaps one of the most optimistic people she'd ever known and probably will ever know. If something's got her down it must be important.

The ginger-haired regarded her with a sympathetic smile and lead her to the benches where they both sat down. "No Ilana. Your just human. It's natural for you to feel an emotion besides happiness every once in a while. As for your problem with Lance, I think your just jealous."

"Jealous?!" Ilana asked loudly completely ignoring the half a dozen students who were rubbernecking her. "What would I have to be jealous of? Lance is my brother not my..._boyfriend_." That last word took a moment for Ilana to process. She had never thought of Lance as anything more than a protector and later through their adventures, as a family member. She started to think back to all the times Lance had saved her, defended her, and did something nice for her, like buying that snowglobe she was fawning over in the mall. Or putting on a floppy flower covered hat he wouldn't be caught dead in and dancing with her just to make her happy.

"_I've never noticed how sweet he is to me. Lance treated me even nicer than the countless suitors and diplomats back on Galaluna. And all of them just acted that way because they __**had**__ to, Lance did all those things because he cares about me as person. Not just a princess." _Ilana's realization hit her hard. She was feeling this way because she cared for Lance as more than a brother or a bodyguard. Somewhere along the way she developed romantic feelings for him.

And that scared her more than any mutraddi creature ever could.

" Ilana I obviously didn't mean _that kind _of jealous. I meant sibling jealousy. Your just worried after Lance has a new girl in his life, he'll stop having time for his only sister." Kimmy clarified sounding rather sure of herself.

If that's what Kimmy thought, she decided to go along with it. Besides, she wasn't very far from the truth.

"You are so right Kimmy, but what should I do about it? I just want to make sure she's the type of person I want around my brother and Newton."she asked.

Kimmy smirked at the chance to try something she had only seen in movies and cheesy romantic sitcoms.

"I'll tell you what _we're _gonna do..." the lovely curly haired girl said beginning to explain her "master plan".

* * *

Lance was looking in his body length mirror, doing a once-over of himself before he went to meet Kristin at the agreed location.

He donned his usual outfit, but with a thin black denim jacket with fake fur on the hood's rim and a couple of shining gray necklaces underneath.

_" I hope nothing happens to mess this up. I actually like this girl, she's one of the few women I've met who aren't concerned with the superficial snd likes me for me. Well except for ..."_ Lance thought to himself as he straightened the collar on the outerwear that matched his raven hair. Just then he heard the door creak open and Ilana peeked her head in slightly.

" I hope your decent". She joked.

" Yeah, come right in." he permitted. She walked over to sit on his bed and took a second to admire him. His long athletic legs were covered by his usual pants. Her gleaming yellow eyes made their way up past his waist to his muscular back and arms which were currently hidden from her view. Then, on their on accord, they seemed to trail back down until they come upon his tight, little...

Ilana immediately gained her sense back when Lance turned to look at her. She instantly covered her face in shame of objectifying her own "brother".

"You alright?" he said seeming concerned.

"Yeah, yeah... just uh nervous about seeing you go on your first date." she said blushing and trying not to give away the fact she was just checking him out.

Lance just smiled in the way he only did around her. " Don't worry about me. I did reach the status of a prodigy in the Galalunian army. I think I can handle a sparring match with a pretty girl. Besides this is definitely **not **my first date."

Ilana cringed at her secret crush calling another girl pretty. And just how many girls did he go out with before they met?! But before she could respond, the handsome young protector made his way for the door. "Well, I've got to go pick Kristin up. See ya Ilana."

Those were his last words as he disappeared out of his room and out of the house. Ilana knew it was time to make the call.

* * *

" So, when did he leave?" asked the snoopy red-haired beauty in Newton's or their "father's" van.

" About 15 or 20 minutes ago." the getting impatient young alien answered while buckling her seatbelt. " What took you guys so long?" she asked with the smallest bit of aggravation slipping out.

" Sorry, Newton and I got a little, uh... _held up _at the house." she answered hugging the robot preparing to back out of the driveway, who confirmed this statement by blushing and smiling nervously. Ilana just sighed. " Let's just get on with this please." she begged.

* * *

_Outside of Kristin's House_

Lance was leaning against the car him and Octus had built together to put that jerk Mike Chan in his place. Lance thought back to the memory of him with a scowl. Recalling how him and his crew tried to kill him just to win a race.

" _Why are people always trying to kill me? It doesn't matter what planet I'm on."_ Lance was just about ready to take a detour on his train of thoughts when a light shined out from the previously closed door of the residence his " date" gave him directions to at gym earlier.

And the light was quite befitting to surround the dark-haired angel that had just revealed herself from heaven.

She was wearing a strapless black dress that just barely grazed her mid thighs. Her average bust was hidden under a jean vest much like her normal one, but was white in color. Her legs sported a pair of black boots which resembled that of a pirate, along with torn but strangely appealing fish net stockings. The only acessories she wore were two silver bracelets on her left hand and a small flat black purse that reached her elbow when held over her shoulder.

To Lance, she looked even better than she always did.

" Hey" she greeted.

" Hey yourself."

She then did something Lance hadn't expected. She hugged him. He was suprised of course, but still gently returned the embrace by patting her lightly on the back. Lance then opened the passanger side door for her and then got in the vehicle himself.

While he started the ignition, he couldn't help but think. Although the hug felt good, it didn't feel..._right._

He didn't really feel his heart react to her.

He didn't feel what he felt whenever he touched-

...

_" Ilana."_

Was his final thought before he took off, now just a tad skeptical of going out with this girl now.

Neither of them knew their entire exchange was being watched...

* * *

Ilana fumed as the 3 spies observed the good-looking couple from the mini-van just at the corner of the quiet girl's house.

_She's _never even hugged Lance before. Never! And they were _way _closer to each other. She's known Lance since he was no taller than a tree stump!

Kimmy eyed the envious girl in the back of the car from the front seat, who was now one second away from grinding her teeth to dust. " Relax would you Ilana? It was just a hug. I'm sure Lance just didn't want to hurt her feelings by not hugging her back." she reassured trying to calm her down.

Before Ilana could come with a retort, Newton interjected.

" Kimmy, why exactly are we spying on Lance's date with this girl? It is to my understanding that whenever we go out together we like being alone." Kimmy attempted to explain to the other-wise clueless atomiton but Ilana beat her to it.

" Because we know very little about this girl, for all we know she's a potential threat, we need to make sure Lance knows what he's doing, and further more- just drive the car!" Ilana had whispered the first to reasons so only he could hear them, but made the last one loud and clear for both of them to know they had to get a move on.

Kimmy gave her boyfriend an excited nod to show she agreed with the blonde in a bad mood, and therefore proceeded to the direction of the park.

* * *

After the two dark-haired teens arrived at their destination, they laid down in the grass at an open clearing and discussed whatever came to mind. Family, career goals, favorite hobbies etc. All in all, he was glad to find out more about the only girl in school he deemed interesting. So far he learned she was the middle child among 3 sisters, wanted to be a fighter pilot when she got out of college, and had a passion for drawing and online gaming as well as martial arts.

Eventually, she asked a question Lance wasn't prepared for.

" Do you like me?"

Lance 's eyes shifted from the little diamonds in the sky and onto the curious figure laying next to him dressed in black. " Uh... come again?"

" I said, do you like me?" she asked again sounding a little more demanding this time. His green eyes tried to keep themselves on her hazel ones as he searched his mind for an answer, any answer.

" Well, uh..."

She narrowed her eyes.

...

" That is... um..."

...

She crossed her arms.

...

" I think your..."

...

She tilted her head as if to say "you think I'm what? Spit it out already!"

...

_"sigh"_

He then decided to give up and just tell her what he really thought. So he took her hand in his and looked at the now confused goth awaiting her answer.

" Kristin" he began. " I think your a really great person. You can be yourself and not care what other people think, you get good grades in school without even trying, you aspire to be the best you can be." he confided in her. She smiled slightly at his flattery, but still wasn't completely satisfied.

" But, even though I should like you... he trailed off , hoping his next words wouldn't result in a slap in the face and a crying girl.

" I just... don't."

...

silance

* * *

Ilana, Kimmy, and Newton were now hidden in the bushes that surrounded the clearing where the two raven haired figures were talking. Newton had brought along a radio device he and Lance had created on one boring Sunday afternoon that could pick up conversations a mile away, but fit in the palm of your hand. It looked like a combination of an ipod and a tiny loudspeaker. Of course he could have just as easily heard exactly what they were saying with his own programming, but they couldn't because Kimmy was present.

" i just don't"

The 3 of them were baffled by Lance's answer. Well, Kimmy and Newton were baffled.

Ilana was suppressing the urge to jump out of their hiding place and do some kart-wheels.

_" Yes! Yes! He doesn't like her, he doesn't like her."_ she sang in a sing-song voice in her head.

But her joy ceased, and was once again replaced with the dread she'd been feeling all day long as Lance spoke again.

" There's someone else I like. It took me a while to realize it, but I always have. She is the most important person in my life and I want to be with her. I'm sorry."

Ilana felt like these words were meant for her. She felt like Lance was rejecting her without even wanting to be within 10 feet of her.

Just then, Kristin stood up out of the grass with her back turned to Lance. He sat up, and eventually stood as well. He half expected her to turn around and yell at him for "leading her on", instead she regarded him with a sad smile. Much to his suprise.

" Thank you for being honest with me Lance. If you feel that strongly about some other lucky girl, then I won't stand in your way. I wish you both the best."

Kristin said nothing else as she proceeded to walk back to her house, in spite of Lance calling out to her asking if she was sure she didn't want him to drive her home. Or at least escort her back.

But she waved him off claiming she could take care of herself.

He chuckled softly and didn't argue remembering their friendly sparring match.

* * *

Ilana looked down, not wanting to face her friends. Not wanting to face the world.

" Are you okay Ilana? inquired the cheerleader behind her. "We won't have to worry about Kristin being dangerous or anything. Mission accomplished." Ilana didn't look back as she said barely above a whisper- " Yeah, I guess not."

Nobody said anything for a few more seconds.

" Newton, why don't you take Kimmy home? I'd like to talk to Lance privately, so I'll just catch a ride back with him."

Newton nodded and held Kimmy's hand as he lead her back to the van, but Ilana called out-

" Kimmy!"

She snapped her head in the sulking princess's direction.

She gave her the best smile she could as she gave her the final words the could before she left-

" Thank you, your're a really great friend."

Kimmy smiled widely, feeling a sense of warm accomplishment in her heart as she succeeded in making Ilana like her a bit more.

With that, the couple took off and Ilana was left alone.

* * *

Lance sat on the hood of his car staring up at the stars once again.

" Hey"

He quickly turned his head thinking Kristin had come back, but he was shocked to find...

" Ilana?"

She said nothing and sat on his car next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

" Newton, Kimmy and I were spying on you." she answered like it was nothing.

" What?! Why would you do that?"

" Because I was jealous."

" Jealous? Of what?" asked Lance. " Of the attention you were giving her. Of how cute you guys looked together. Of how you could be with her and I couldn't because everyone thinks we're brother and sister." she answered trying to keep her eyes on the sky as to not reveal how much hurt was spread across her face.

Lance took a second to process all of this. It was then that he realized _she _wanted to be with him. She felt the same way he did! So Lance smiled and turned to his love's face.

" Ilana, you want to know who it is I want to be with?" he asked leaning i closer. " Who I want to give all my attention to? Who I want people to see me with? Who I want to be with?" he was now just an inch away...

" Who?"

It was just now she noticed how close he had gotten. Grassy irises soaked into melted pools of gold.

And then...

_Smooch!_

Lance was kissing Ilana. Kissing her! One of his hands was placed on her jean covered thigh, while the other was occupied with stroking her soft dotted cheek. Ilana's hands eventually found their way to his waist and moved gently against his muscular back as he began to part her plush pink lips with his forceful yet somehow gentle tongue.

The greatest philosopher on earth couldn't top the answer she had just gotten.

After they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes yet again, and Ilana glomped onto Lance like an octopus. She couldn't help but think...

_" Maybe jealousy isn't such a bad feeling after all."_

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.

I think I totally screwed up the ending, but I wanted to finish this. See ya!


End file.
